1. Field of the Invention
An instant disclosure is related to a method for manufacturing a flexible substrate with surface structure, and a method for copying from a template structure on another, in particular, a transfer process is introduced to manufacture the flexible substrate using a molding plate with surface structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Production of surface micro-structure has been widely used in various technological fields. For instance, the surface structure may be produced to manufacture the infrared emitter, enhance the light emitting efficiency of light-emitting diode (LED), or improve the conversion efficiency for solar cell. In general, the surface micro-structure is applied to the rigid substrates such as semiconductor substrate and glass substrate, however, the flexible electronic device has advantages to achieve cheaper, flexible, and lightweight products.
In the current technologies, several manufacturing processes are required to fabricate various size of structure on the surface. For example, thin film deposition, high-temperature annealing, reactive ion etching, and photo-lithography. However, those processes are complex, time-consuming, and some of the manufacturing systems are very expensive.
In addition, the manufacture of the micro-structure upon the flexible substrate is restricted by the substrate material, including organic and polymeric. Generally, the high-temperature manufacturing process or the process with acid or alkali condition will damage the organic or polymeric substrate.